vastriansfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch
Patch is the first character to be introduced in Dragonsworn, as well as the first to receive and distribute copies of the augmented reality game, SCALE. He receives these copies from a mysterious source only known by the decal error code 'E413', and he is bound to play it by a promise he made turns in the past (but not many). In keeping this promise, his distribution and activation of this game causes his and his friends' home planet to fall under seige by meteors summomed by the game. Though he is the first to posses the game, he is the last to enter the Medium. Biography Patch is of the Dracopian tribe, which dwell in a massive, ant-hill type complex carved into a massive cliff overlooking the edge of the continent. He hatched alongside a couple dozen brothers and sisters in the brooding caverns precisely sixteen turns before the events that take place in Dragonsworn. Like all Dracopian young he was raised in the brooding caverns until he reached a certain age, then sent to the Neophyte Complex where he has spent the rest of his life since then. When he was moved, he found himself feeling lonely and lost, as this would be the first time he was ever separated from his brothers and sisters. It was at that moment that he had been messaged by 'E413', when he wished for friends in exchange for a favor she would later ask of him. Through that wish, he met the other five main protagonists over a strange game they once played together called 'Idland'. Details of the game itself are vague at best, but due to how some of the characters reflected upon it, it seems as though the game possesses humanoid characters that their kind aren't familiar with. This and E413's error of mentioning 'years' instead of 'turns' during one conversation hints that this game and E413 are related to Earth in some way--unless it's just one of those many strange coincidences you'll come across when a bunch of kids get together for some roleplaying. Later, as Patch finally reaches maturity, he is facing a set of trials that await those who are transitioning into Dracopian adulthood. E413 contacts him, beckoning him to invite his friends into playing a new game together, as per the favor he owed her in exchange for the wish she granted before. She sends him a copy of SCALE, supposedly digital as he's able to transfer the files online to his friends, and they begin to play the game together. The rest is history in the making. Personality and Traits Among his tribe exists a ranking system that goes as follows: The gold-hides are the only ones that can lay eggs, the bronze-hides sire the largest clutches, and anything below that is either considered middle-class, surrogate-class, or military fodder. Patch, being blue in hide, ranks somewhere on the lower end of the caste system and therefore is doomed to serve under the military--unless he possesses a trait that would make him better suited for a trade in the middle-class. Such a thing would have been determined by his coming-of-age trials should he have made it there. For his rank, he is nothing out of the ordinary, if not a little tall compared to his brothers in blue. Though he was trained for combat that he would eventually engage in due to his ranking, Patch is very opposed to violence and often puts up a defense instead of retaliating. He doesn't like lying or manipulating anybody and only does so because he detests breaking promises all the more. He also makes an effort to snuff out any conflict whether it's between his friends or the game itself. When he believes Raphael is cross at him for lying, Patch attempts to smooth over this kink in their relationship as soon as he possibly can, making this ammend-building his top priority after entering the Medium. When getting antagonized by imps, he endures, though he loses his temper once the imps cause his stress levels to elevate too high. Patch has a very cautious nature, but on the same token he can be pretty optimistic around others when even he happens to doubt that success is a possible outcome. He does a decent job of keeping his insecurities to himself, but once in a while they might sneak into his conversations against his will. He seems to carry around a great deal of stress and fear due to his somewhat sheltered living. For someone who harbors this much anxiety, he is actually pretty good at keeping everything organized. Due to a background in table-top gaming and roleplaying, he seems to excel with strategy and once he understands how something functions, he can manipulate it in almost any way he chooses. He is a little slow on the uptake though, but he asks plenty of questions until something makes more sense to him in theory. Relationships Kidr - They seem to be friendly to an extent, but Patch is not all that charmed by her flighty disposition. Keeping her from disappearing altogether happens to be an anxiety of his. Getting her to listen to him just strikes him as a difficult test of patience. Raphael - For some reason, Patch seems to be determined to keep this fellow as a friend, even if most of the other players aren't entirely fond of him. Strangely enough, the two are members of contrary tribes, which have been at war with one another for most of their lives. How the two remained friends over such a conflict has yet to be revealed. Avress - Patch's Client player. Patch may be friendliest towards her, though it could merely be due to how agreeable their personalities are to one another. The two make a pretty good team. Carrie - Patch's Server player. Despite some of their cultural differences, the two seem pretty friendly towards one another. Patch doesn't know how to be mad at anyone really, but sometimes Carrie pushes him into zones of discomfort. Regardless, the two get along well. Gwyn - These two probably have the weakest connection, though it has more to do with how little Patch can relate to Gwyn compared to the others. They have a very formal friendship that borders on mere acquaintances. E413 - While he was once excited and pleased to hear from E413, he became less enthused about it over time, up until now where he seems both angry and confused by her final message. Trivia *The Dracopian's ranking order is inspired by the ranking order in Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern series. Patch's appearance is similar to some of the artist's renditions of Pernese dragons. Category:Characters Category:DragonSworn Category:Vastrians